La tour d'astronomie
by CruelleIronie
Summary: Harry/Severus. Harry déprime, pour plusieurs raisons. HG/DM en couple secondaire, et RW/BZ. Ambiance plutôt loufoque, représentant bien mon esprit . Trahison au rendez-vous. Fic principalement centrée sur Harry et Severus.
1. Chapter 1

Note : Je sais c'est court, mais je commence juste a écrire, si il y à des fautes, je m'en excuse d'avance.

Disclaimer : Tout appartient a JK Rowling.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

.

.

.

.

.

Il courut, il avançait vite, toujours plus vite, si bien qu'il arriva à la tour d'astronomie très vite, ainsi que désespéré, lui qui était connu pour sa joie de vivre et sa légère naïveté. Il ne s'arrêta qu'une fois arrivé au bord de la tour, il venait de comprendre certaines choses, il venait de comprendre qu'il aimait quelqu'un, chose importante, certes, mais moins que la personnes qu'il aimait. Harry était gay, ça, ses amis le savait, dès qu'il l'a sût, il le leur avait dit.

Mais cette chose qui désespérait Harry était la personne qu'il aimait, forcément une personne qui le détestait, évidemment, Harry était le Survivant, ne l'oublions pas, donc forcément, tomber amoureux de n'importe qui ne lui était pas permis, il fallait absolument qu'il tombe amoureux de quelqu'un qui le détestait à un point inimaginable, même si, depuis la fin de la guerre cette personne était beaucoup moins désagréable, Harry n'y voyait rien.

A la fin de la guerre, Harry avait beaucoup souffert, comme énormément de sorcier, et même les moldus, sont leurs familles avait étés tués, comme la famille d'Hermione, qui avait énormément souffert, mais elle avait trouvé du réconfort inattendu chez Drago Malfoy, çà avait pris du temps pour Hermione de se reconstruire, mais elle avait réussi. Avant, elle espérait trouvé du réconfort chez Ron, mais comme lui avait perdu Fred, il n'était pas mieux qu'elle, il avait trouvé du réconfort chez Harry, qui, lui, ne disait rien de ses souffrances à ses amis. Hermione dépérissait à vue d'œil, lorsque Drago Malfoy, qui regrettait sa méchanceté gratuite, essaya de lui remonter le moral, Hermione, elle, voyait bien qu'il n'allait pas mieux qu'elle, malgré ce qu'il essayait de lui faire croire, donc ils se remontèrent mutuellement le moral, et on peut dire qu'ils se sont bien trouvés, car depuis, ils sont toujours fourrés partout ensemble.

Harry, bien que content pour son amie, ne peut s'empêcher de les jalouser, il se sent seul, aime quelqu'un d'inaccessible, et n'a jamais réellement connu le bonheur. Il espérait qu'après la guerre, il se trouverait une place auprès des autres, mais il commence à se rendre compte, que c'est tout le contraire. C'est amis l'oubliait, il dépérissait, il ne mangeait presque plus, il ne parlait que peu, il dormait très mal, il faisait des cauchemars. Il rêvait du jour où il avait tué Voldemort, il avait subit plusieurs doloris, mais il l'avait tué, ainsi que plusieurs mangemorts. Il culpabilisait quand même, Saint-Potter disait Malfoy avant, ( depuis, leurs relations s'étaient améliorées ), et il avait bien raison, même lorsque c'est le mal incarné qu'il tua, il trouvait quand même le moyen de culpabiliser.

Et maintenant, il se sentait mal, il trouvait chaque geste difficile, respirer lui transperçait la poitrine, le compressait de toutes parts, chaque battements de cœur lui apparaissaient comme le tic-tac de l'horloge avant le jugement dernier, chaque pas lui semblait le pas d'un condamné a mort allant vers sa sentence, chaque paroles lui semblait poison, chaque regards que son aimé lui lançait le consumait sur place, au point qu'il commençait à croire qu'il était à Salem, condamné au bucher car il était un sorcier, consumer vif.

Aujourd'hui, il n'en pouvait plus, il était saturé, abimé, comme un jouet avec lequel on avait trop joué, qui ne sert plus à rien, il se sentait inutile, il avait accomplit son destin, maintenant que pouvait-il faire, conquérir Son cœur, non. Il le repousserait. Comme le jouet trop usé qu'il était. Cela causerait sa perte, Il causera sa perte. De toute façons. Son destin était accompli, il n'avait plus d'amis, ils étaient tous occupés ailleurs, il ne serait jamais aimé, il finirai seul, sur le bucher, il n'avait plus, non plus, ses parents, qu'il n'avait jamais connu, son parrain était parti trop vite, Rémus, lui était encore là, mais il avait Teddy. Qui lui restait-il ? Rien. Que lui restait-il ? Rien. Qu'est-ce qui le raccrochait donc à la vie ? Rien.

Que pouvait-il donc faire ? Il ne savait pas, il ne voulait plus réfléchir, il ne pouvait plus réfléchir, la seule personne à qui il aspirait était indifférent à lui, et de toutes façons il ne le verrait jamais plus que comme un fils, ou un ami, après tout il avait probablement le double de son âge, il n'était qu'un gamin pour lui, une personnes qui faisait parti des « bandes de cornichons », comme il se plaisait à les appelés. Donc Harry fit la seule chose qui lui permettrait de tout oublier, et de rejoindre les personnes qu'il aimait. Il posa donc ses pieds sur le muret, il regarda le vide qui s'étendait devant lui, impérieux, impressionnant, effrayant. Il inspira profondément, il se lança un sort pour s'endormir, et glissa dans l'inconscience en même temps qu'il tomba dans le vide. Dans les Tébèbres.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note **: J'ai essayer de rallonger, par rapport au premier chapitre, je sais c'est toujours très court, mais là, j'ai décidé de couper . . .Tôt, on va dire. J'ai de l'idée pour la suite, donc j'espère pouvoir rallonger un peu. Il doit y avoir quelques fautes, je m'en excuse d'avance.

**Disclaimer** : Et, non, malheureusement, je ne suis pas aussi talentueuse que **J.K Rowling**, à qui tout appartient.

**Enjoy**

* * *

CHAPITRE 2 :

Snape s'ennuyait. Il ne savait plus depuis combien de temps il était là, dans la grande salle, à attendre que le repas se termine. Évidemment, il gardait son masque impassible, et foudroyait du regard toutes les tables, sauf les serpentards, évidemment. Il n'avait qu'une hâte, rentrer dans ses appartements.

C'était le week-end, donc plus de cours à donnés pendant deux jours. Il pourrait voir Harry. Depuis la guerre, ils étaient devenus amis, au début, il doutait sincèrement qu'ils puissent s'entendre un jour. Mais il s'était trompé ( ce qui n'est pas peu dire de sa part, il avait mit énormément de temps à l'admettre ), ils s'entendaient à merveille.

Il voyait bien qu'Harry dépérissait, c'est pourquoi il avait décidé de lui remonter le moral, à sa façon.

Il voulait l'emmener à Pré-Au-Lard, et lui faire 'oublier' ce qui le tracassait. D'ailleurs, il vît Harry partir de la Grande Salle, donc, tout naturellement, il le suivit.

Où pouvait-il bien aller ? Quand il vît qu'il allait dans la tour d'astronomie, il s'inquiéta immédiatement, il savait très bien qu'il pouvait faire n'importe quoi. Donc il continua de le suivre. Quand il arriva dans la tour, il se cacha dans l'ombre et attendît, il attendît et attendît encore. Lorsque qu'Harry bougea et qu'il vît où il se dirigeait, il avança.

Quand il commença à tomber, il le retint, et l'empêcha de tomber. Il l'amena directement dans ses appartements, et le coucha dans son lit, il le borda et s'assit dans un fauteuil qu'il mit à coté de son lit.

Et il s'endormit en tenant la main d'Harry, inquiet pour son ami. Le seul ami qu'il n'ait jamais eu, le seul qui comprend ce qu'il a vécu, la marque, Voldemort, les Mangemorts.

C'est comme ça qu'Harry se réveilla, sa main dans celle de Severus, il se demanda immédiatement où il était.

Il regarda autour de lui, et vît une chambre dans les tons gris et noir, très simple. Il était dans un grand lit à baldaquin noir et vert foncé.

Il regarda Snape, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était beau, une bonne coupe et un changement de look lui seraient sûrement bénéfique, mais il avait un charisme naturel qui ne le laissait pas indifférent.

Il se rappela ce qu'il avait essayé de faire la veille, il comprit immédiatement que Snape l'avait rattrapé, après tout, ils s'entendaient plutôt bien et il savait que jamais Snape ne l'aurait laissé tombé dans le vide s'il savait ce qu'il projetait de faire. Mais il ne savait pas que Snape l'aurait suivit, il pensait même qu'il ne le verrait pas. Il faut dire qu'il aurait préféré qu'il ne le voit pas, il serait déjà ailleurs en ce moment, il serait avec Sirius, ses parents, et même Fred, au moins, on se soucierait de lui. Il ne serait pas obligé de consoler ses amis, alors qu'il ne se sentait pas mieux qu'eux. Il n'aurait ni besoin de manger, ni de boire, et pas même de respirer. Il savait qu'il était égoïste d'agir de cette façon, il savait bien qu'il n'était pas le seul à souffrir.

Et c'est tout à ses réflexions qu'il ne vît pas Snape ouvrir les yeux.

-Alors Potter on essaye de voler ? En dormant en plus ? Dit-il en levant un sourcil sarcastique.

Si Harry n'avait pas le moral, il sourit quand même.

-Et oui. Apparemment, ça n'a pas marché, n'est-ce pas ?

-Si je ne t'avais pas suivi tu serais surement écrasé, dans une flaque de sang et la plupart de tes membres serait déboités, ou même séparés de ton corps, répondit-il d'un ton Légèrement maussade.

-Ah . . ., Eut-il comme réponse d'Harry, qui était bouche-Bee par temps de vérité, Où suis-je ?

-Dans mes appartements, dans ma chambre. Maintenant, si la belle au bois dormant veut bien se lever, il est déjà 10H00, et je crains que tes camarades de chambres ne s'inquiètent, vu ton état légèrement dépressif, chose qui je l'espère va bientôt changer, lui répondit-il, fidèle à lui-même, sarcastique et sincère à la fois.

-Euh. . .Oui. Oui, d'accord, sur ces paroles pleines de bon sens, il se leva rapidement. Trop rapidement, si bien qu'il se prit les pieds dans les draps et tomba sur Severus, qui lui aussi s'était levé, prévoyant cette réaction. Harry, voyant la position dans laquelle ils étaient, devînt aussi rouge qu'une tomate, on peut même dire qu'il concurrençait Ron. Il se leva donc rapidement. De même que Severus, qui le maintient pas les épaules, pour l'empêcher de tomber une nouvelle fois, chose qu'il aurait faite s'il ne l'avait pas maintenu.

-Bon, bah . . . Euh . . .J'y vais, euh . . .

-Tu reviendras cette après-midi, je ne veux pas que ce qui a failli se produire hier ne se produise réellement.

'Oh là là, maintenant, il va se douter de quelque chose, je suis sur que j'ai rougi comme une tomate, je me suis relevé trop vite pour que ça ne paraisse pas suspect, et pour compléter la liste, je n'ai même pas réussi à faire une phrase de plus d'une syllabe . . . Oh, non, là, je suis dans la m***e'

Il arriva plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait voulût devant le tableau de la salle commune des Gryffondors. Avant de dire le mot de passe, il réfléchît à une excuse plausible. Il choisit de dire qu'il était allé dans la Salle-Sur-Demande, pour réfléchir, et qu'il s'était endormit, il venait juste de se réveiller.

- Gryffons d'argent.

Dès qu'il entra, tout le monde se 'jeta' sur lui, il reçût des questions de toutes parts : « où est-ce que t'étais ? », « on était inquiet, t'était où ? », « T'a fait quoi ? ».

Bref, il hésitait entre :

a) Répondre calmement.

b) S'enfuir en courant.

c) Taper tout le monde.

d) Ignorer tout le monde.

Et c'est avec un effort surhumain, qu'il choisit de répondre calmement à tout le monde.

Sinon, il aurait eu deux fois plus de questions après. Heureusement, Hermione eu la merveilleuse idée de rabrouer gentiment tout le monde, sans quoi il aurait 'pété un câble'.

Ensuite, il alla s'habiller. Et se retrouva tout seul, Ron était avec Ginny, et Hermione était avec Drago.

Donc il lût, un livre de potions, qui lui avait été offert par Severus, finalement, il ne détestait pas tant que ça les potions, ça c'était quand Snape le prenait comme souffre-douleur.

Il eut le temps de finir le livre lorsque qu'il alla manger.

Dès que Snape partit de sa table, il fit de même, il n'avait rien à faire et n'avait pas faim, donc il alla le retrouver directement. Il n'eut même pas besoin de frapper, Snape l'attendait déjà.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Dit Harry Très morose.

- Qu'as-tu envie de faire ? Répondit-il, taquin.

- Eh, bien . . .

* * *

**Note** : Et, oui, c'est ici que je coupe, c'est très court, je sais. Si vous avez des idées concernant la suite, vous pouvez toujours essayer ^^. J'espère que vous avez aimé . . . Ou pas, mais dites le moi, je pourrais m'améliorer avec vos conseils . . . ;D.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note :** Alors, j'ai essayer de rallongé un peu, mais c'est toujours court, j'en suis consciente. En tout cas, j'es des idées, donc ça pourrait être pire, Non ?

**Disclaimer : Tout appartient toujours à JK Rowling.**

**Enjoy:  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :**

_**Rappel du dernier chapitre **__: Il n'eut même pas besoin de frapper, Snape l'attendait déjà._

_- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Dit Harry Très morose._

_- Qu'as-tu envie de faire ? Répondit-il, taquin._

_- Eh, bien . . ._

Sur ce, il sortit un papier de sa poche, il le tendit à Snape :

- Qu'est-ce ? Dit-il, un sourcil levé.

- Hein ? Ah oui, vous m'avez demandé ce que je voulais faire, et vu que vous voulez que j'aille mieux. Alors, Si, je fait tout ce qu'il y a sur cette liste, je vous promet solennellement de ne plus essayer de me suicider. Mais, il faut que Tous les éléments soient remplient. C'est ça ou rien .Il espérait être convainquant et rigide.

-Hum . . . .Apparemment, il hésitait.

Apparemment pas très convaincu par se marché, il prit la lettre et regarda ce qu'il y avait dessus. Dessus, il y avait seulement cinq choses de marquées :

-Toucher un Iceberg.

-Dire à Ron et Hermione ce que je pense vraiment d'eux.

-Changer l'opinion de quelqu'un à propos de quelque chose qui me tiens vraiment à cœur.

-Embrasser UN professeur.

-Dire 'je t'aime' en le pensant vraiment.

Quand Snape vît l'avant dernière ligne, il eut comme un sursaut de surprise.

Harry ne lui avait pas dit qu'il était gay. Mais, dans un sens, ça ne l'étonnait pas. Il s'en doutait, mais ne lui avait pas demandé pour ne pas le vexé dans le cas contraire.

Voilà une chose de plus sur lequel ils étaient d'accord. Severus aimant lui aussi les hommes.

- D'accord, je te ferait faire tout ce qu'il y a d'écrit sur cette liste. Mais il faudra aussi que tu répondes à certaines questions.

Harry hocha la tête.

- Déjà, UN professeur ?

- Ca te dérange ?

- Non, Vu que moi c'est pareil, sauf sur le point du professeur .dit-il d'un ton taquin, et amusé lorsqu'il vit l'expression facial de son interlocuteur..

- Ensuite, aime-tu quelqu'un, parce que, dans le cas contraire, j'aurai du mal à remplir deux critères.

- Euh . . . Oui . . .C'est aussi un professeur, Professeur.

- Ah . . . Et qui est-ce ?

- Euh . . . C'est . . . C'est vous. Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure, tellement il craignait la réaction de Severus.

D'ailleurs, celle-ci se fit attendre.

En faite, Snape s'attendait bien à beaucoup de chose, mais à ça. Malgré le fait que la phrase eut été murmuré, il l'avait très bien entendu. C'était Snape après tout. Et il était troublé. A vrai dire, il ne s'était jamais posé la question de savoir ce qu'il ressentait par rapport à Harry. Et donc ça le troublait.

Chose qu'il n'aimait pas du tout. Il aimait avoir le contrôle. Et détestait le contraire.

Et maintenant qu'il se posait la question, il commençait à se rendre compte, qu'il ressentait beaucoup de choses en ce qui concernait Harry. Mais de là à dire que c'était de l'Amour. Bah . . . Oui en faite.

Maintenant qu'il se posait la question, il se rendait compte qu'il aimait Harry plus qu'il ne voulait l'avouer. Avant ce jour, il pensait que c'était de l'amitié, mais il n'avait jamais vraiment eu d'amis, donc il ne s'avait pas ce que c'était d'en avoir. Il n'avait donc pas de point de comparaison.

Mais c'était tellement évident qu'il ressentait plus que de l'amitié. Il avait le cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure en sa présence, il voulait faire du mal à ceux qui lui en faisait. Et surtout, il ne voulait pas le voir malheureux.

Mais il ne se sentait pas près. Pas encore.

Pendant ce temps, Harry commençait à se sentir de plus en plus mal. Il était persuadé qu'il ne l'aimait pas, qu'il allait le rejeter, tout comme ses sois-disant amis.

Si bien qu'au bout d'un certain temps, il y eut des larmes qui commencèrent à se former. Si bien qu'elles finirent par couler. Si bien qu'il se transforma momentanément en fontaine.

Il était en larmes quand Snape se reconnecta à la réalité.

Ce qu'il vit lui brisa le cœur. Presque autant que lorsque qu'il l'avait vu sur le point de se jeter de la tour d'astronomie. Chose qu'il aurait faite. S'il ne l'avait pas arrêté.

Mais à se moment là, il ne savait pas se qu'il ressentait. Il pensait que c'était de l'amitié, mais ce qu'il ressentait était beaucoup plus fort que l'amitié.

Et c'etait maintenant qu'il s'en rendait compte.

A ce moment là, il ne fit que ce qu'il mourrait d'envie de faire depuis un bon bout de temps, et il le prit dans ses bras.

Il ne voulait pas le voir pleurer, il détestait ça, plus même que de perdre le contrôle. Il lui semblait sentir son cœur se transpercer de fines lames aiguisées lorsqu'il le voyait pleurer. Il n'était pas encore près à lui rendre son amour, mais déjà ne se voilait-il plus la face. Ils se laissèrent aller tous les deux dans cette étreinte réconfortante.

Harry s'accrochait à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage, il en profitait au maximum. Il s'imprégna aussi de l'odeur de Snape, voulant que jamais ce moment ne se finisse.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un bon moment.

Quand ils se séparèrent, Harry était déjà calmé depuis un bon moment et Severus avait essayé de faire le point. Et pourtant, c'est à peine s'il avait pu s'entendre penser avec les battements précipités de son cœur, il en avait donc déduit qu'il serait maudit pour toujours.

Il s'avait maintenant, que rien ne changerait cela. Il espérait que pour Harry c'était pareil.

Aussi répondit-il au regard interrogateur d'Harry :

-Je ressent moi aussi des sentiments pour toi, mais je pense qu'on devrait attendre un peu.

Déçu, Harry hocha la tête, au moins, finalement, il l'aimait aussi, même s'il n'était apparemment pas près. Harry ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour qu'il veuille de lui. Et ce définitivement.

Regardant la liste, Snape l'emmena dans sa cuisine. Et oui, il avait une cuisine. Il aimait bien cuisiner de temps en temps, mais c'était surtout pour le thé qu'il en avait une, il n'aimait pas spécialement les elfes, même s'il les respectait, il préférait être indépendant.

Donc il alla prendre des glaçons dans son congélateur. Il le montre à Harry :

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ce glaçon ?

- Il y a bien écrit toucher un iceberg sur ta liste, non ? Donc le glaçon, il compte pour l'Iceberg. Dit-il avait un sourire victorieux.

Là, Harry le prit au deuxième degré, et préféra rire plutôt que pleurer.

Il n'avait jamais pensé à cette alternative.

Il prit donc un glaçon dans sa main, et attendit jusqu'à ce qu'il fonde. L'eau coulant entre ses mains, il se sentit d'une bonne humeur sans bornes. Chose qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis très longtemps.

Il prit donc Severus dans ses bras, brièvement. Pour le remercier, du moins, c'est la version officielle. La version officieuse étant que depuis qu'il l'avait pris dans ses bras, il ne voulait qu'une chose. Et c'était recommencer.

Le temps passant très vite dan les bras de quelqu'un qu'on aime, il était déjà l'heure du diner lorsqu'ils se séparèrent.

Severus lui fit un signe de tête, lui indiquant qu'il pouvait y aller, et qu'il allait lui aussi aller dîner de toutes façons. Cependant, il lui dit une dernière chose avent qu'il y aille :

- Et n'oublis pas le deuxième point de la liste .Dit-il en rayant le premier point de cette liste. Tes amis, dis-leur leurs quatre vérités. Oh, et d'ailleurs, je serais à la table des professeurs pour admirer tout ça.

Sur ceci, il se retourna pour se changer, et Harry en profita pour aller dans la Grande-Salle, toujours de bonne humeur.

Dès qu'il arriva à la table, Hermione et Ron se jetèrent sur lui :

- Où, Diable, était-tu passé, on t'a cherché partout, Ron n'allait pas bien, tu n'est pas tout seul, tu as des amis, et tu nous as laissée tous seul, sans même nous prévenir. Et figure-toi, que j'ai du congédier Drago, vu que tu ne te montrait pas. Donc, je réitère ma question, où était-tu passé ? .Elle criait presque, de telle sorte que toute la Grande-Salle l'entendit.

Et c'est à ce moment là que Snape arriva, ne se faisant pas du tout remarquer, malgré le silence régnant. Tout le monde étant retourné sur Harry, attendant sa réponse.

Laquelle ne se fit pas attendre longtemps.

D'ailleurs, la bonne humeur qu'il avait éprouvé lui semblait bien loin maintenant. Elle s'était même transformée en colére.

En une rage noire.

Si bien qu'une aura de magie puissante, le fit s'élever légèrement au dessus du sol, les cheveux remuant sous l'effet d'un vent invisible.

Des premières et deuxièmes années s'enfuirent sous la peur ressentit.

En faite, seul Dumbledors semblait être serein.

Maintenant, Hermione, Ron, Drago, ainsi que toutes les personnes connaissant Harry semblèrent le craindre, et prendre conscience du fait qu'il était puissant.

Très puissant, surement plus que même de puissants sorcier expérimentés.

Et c'est en criant, qu'il répondit à Hermione :

* * *

Donc, j'espère que vous avez aimé. Si non dites le moi, une Review, c'est gratuit, et je pourrais améliorés mes textes avec.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et leur histoire sont toujour ROWLING.

**Note : Je vous préviens, c'est toujours, court, mais maintenant, j'ai plus d'inspiration, et je compte donc faire une fic de plus de chapitres que je n'en avait initialement prévu. Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes.**

**Enjoy  
**

* * *

CHAPITRE 4 :

_**Rappel du dernier chapitre :**_

_Et c'est en criant qu'il répondit à Hermione :_

- Pour qui vous vous prenez, Mes Amis ? Non! Non vous n'êtes pas mes amis, Pourquoi ? Parce que vous Ne Vous Rendez Même Pas Compte que moi Aussi j'Existe. Ron n'allait pas Bien, OK, Et MOI Alors, es-ce que Vous Vous Posez La question de savoir si Moi Je Vais Bien ? Vous M'avez cherchez D'ACCORD, Mais Pourquoi, POURQUOI Es-ce que Vous M'avez Cherchez, Hein ? Parce Que Ron N'allait Pas Bien, C'est çà, Et C'est à MOI de le RECONFORTER ? S'il Ne Vas Pas Bien Il Se Débrouille Tout Seul, Il N'a Ni Besoin De Moi, Ni de Toi Hermione. Et Tu As du Congédier Drago, au Fait, Hein ? Oh, Comme Je Suis Triste Pour Toi, Tu as Du congédier le Magnifique Gentil et Intelligent Drago Pour Aller Chercher Le Grand Vilain Méchant Harry Parce Que Le Pauvre Petit Bébé Ron N'allait Pas Bien ? Vous n'êtes Que Des égoïstes Qui Ne pensez Même Pas a Vos SOI-DISANT Amis, et Tout Ca Pour Quoi ? Tout Ca Parce Que Vous Êtes Trop Occuper A Etre Heureux Ou . . Même Malheureux. Ah, ET au fait, Vous Voulez Savoir Ou j'étais, J'étais avec Un Quelqu'un que j'aime, et qui m'aime EN RETOUR, Quelqu'un Avec Qui Je Suis Bien Et Qui se Préoccupe Plus De Moi Que Vous. Vous, Pauvres IMB2CILES, EGOÏSTES et STUPIDES.

Sur ce, il redescendit brusquement 'sur Terre' et partit en courant de la Grande-Salle. Il entra en pleurs dans les appartements de Severus.

Pendant ce temps, dans la Grande-Salle, la moitié des personnes ayant entendu ce qu'Harry avait dit à Hermione et les autres étaient partagés entre rire, car, très franchement, quand on voit la tête d'Hermione à ce moment là, c'en est comique et entre pleurer, justement à cause de ce qu'il leur avait dit.

Les trois-quarts des personnes ayant quittés la Grande-Salle avant ce moment, il n'y avait que quelques sixièmes et septièmes années qui avaient donc entendus ce « règlement de compte », ainsi que les professeurs. Et donc, Snape, qui était fier de Harry après tout, ils ont mérité tout çà ces soi-disant amis.

Dumbledors dans tout çà, était tout à sa réputation. Avec un sourire malicieux, semblant imperméable à tout ce qu'il peut arriver à cet instant. Il pourrait y avoir la fin du monde, ou son château pourrait s'effondrer sur lui qu'il aurait toujours cet même expression qui fait peur en ce moment même à McGonagall. Elle se demande ce que peut bien penser le directeur avec cet expression.

Lui, ça l'amusait plutôt bien, après tout, il ne se passait presque rien dans ce château, il commençait sérieusement à s'ennuyer. Plus personne n'essaye de contrôler le monde, et sans les frères Weasley, lui n'avait plus rien à faire. Et contrairement à Ron et Hermione, lui avait bien vu qu'Harry n'avait plus le même comportement avec eux.

Il voyait aussi qu'il se rapprochait du professeur Snape, et que ce dernier en faisait autant. Il les avait tous les deux considérés comme ses fils, donc, forcément, il les connaissait bien. Mieux que le voudrait les principaux concernés.

Après qu'Harry fut sortit de la Grande-Salle, Snape sortit lui aussi.

Il préférait le suivre, car il savait qu'après ce qu'il avait dit, il allait craquer. Il fît ce qu'il pensait qu'il allait faire. Il alla dans ses appartements à lui.

Mais vu que son compagnon ne connaissait pas le mot de passe . . . Bah, il resta là et attendit, encore plus en larmes qu'auparavant. Severus attendit quelques minutes derrière lui, en espérant qu'il se calme légèrement, même si cette vision lui déchirait le cœur, justement, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Et il n'aimait pas ne pas savoir. Mais lorsqu'il vit que l'état d'Harry ne s'améliorait pas, qu'au contraire, il se dégradait, il préféra donner le mot de passe. Son cœur se brisait devant cette vision, il ne Pouvait plus le voir comme ça.

Harry se précipita dans l'appartement, ce doutant que Severus ne le préviendrait pas qu'il arriverait. Il se jeta presque dans le canapé et se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Pleurant encore et encore. Il pensait à ce qu'il avait fait. Ça y est. Il n'avait plus d'amis. Il était seul et sans amis, il n'était même pas sûr que Severus voudrait bien de lui, un jour. Comment allait-il faire, avec qui allait-il manger ?, avec qui allait-il parler ?, serait il vraiment tout le temps seul et pour toujours ?. Il le pensait. Pour lui, c'était fini, sans possibilité de retour en arrière. Il ne pouvait pas non plus voir l'avenir. Et même le présent, il ne pouvait le voir que par son point de vue.

Il était tellement à ses réflexions qu'il ne vpit, ou plutôt ne sentit même pas Severus le prendre dans ses bras.

Mais au bout d'un moment, il s'en rendit quand même compte. Et à ce moment là, il ne pensa plus à rien. Il oublia tous ses problèmes, ainsi que ses doutes et ses questions. Il ne pensa plus qu'a cette étreinte réconfortante et accueillante. Il rendit cette étreinte du plus fort qu'il le pouvait, désespérément, même un noyer qui s'accrochait à une bouée de sauvetage ne pouvait pas savoir, pas comprendre ce qu'il ressentait.

Il était sa lumière dans l'obscurité, son obscurité dans le néant.

Et pourtant, il était seul. Cette révélation lui revint dans la figure comme une claque.

Il se sépara brutalement de cette étreinte. Il en serait presque tombé hors du canapé si Severus ne l'avait pas tenu par la main. Tiens . . Il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Comme si cette main était faite pour être dans la sienne. Face au regard confus et interrogateur du propriétaire de cette main, il 'répondit' :

-Je suis seul.

Cette seule phrase résumait tout, pas besoin d'un long discours, cette phrase, seule résumait tout.

-Plus maintenant.

Sur ce, il le reprit dans ses bras. Plus tendrement encore que la fois d'avant. Harry, en fut surpris. Très surpris. Après tout, Severus n'était pas démonstratif, si il le prenait dans ses bras, peut-être qu'il était important pour lui. Et puis il se rendit compte qu'il se voilait la face depuis longtemps, évidemment qu'il lui était cher, sinon, il ne lui aurait jamais répondu. Il n'était certes qu'un ami, mais justement, il n'était Pas rien. Il ne se comportait de cette façon qu'avec lui. Et avec Dumbledors. Enfin, pas vraiment, mais ils étaient les deux seules personnes à qui Severus pouvait se confier. Une idée germa dans son esprit à cet instant.

Mais il la laissa de côté pour plonger sa tête dans les cheveux de Severus. Le reste se fini dans le brouillard.

Severus se détacha doucement de Harry lorsque celui-ci s'endormit. Il l'emmena dans sa chambre. Il hésita à se coucher ou non avec lui dans le lit. Mais lorsqu'il se sentit trop fatigué pour réfléchir plus, il se coucha sans plus réfléchir.

Pendant ce temps, c'était le raffut dans la Grande-Salle. Des rumeurs circulaient sur le fait qu'Harry se soit élever dans les airs et entouré d'un lumière on ne peut plus étonnante. Blaise Zabini, pour venger Ron, dont il était légèrement amoureux, mais ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde ( c'était un serpentard, pardi ), avait pris quelques photos et les avaient envoyé à Rita Skeeter, il savait bien qu'elle ferait un article plutôt salace, ne se voilons pas la face. Il avait également, enregistrer ce qu'il avait dit par un sort qu'il avait vu, il ne savait plus où. Donc Rita Skeeter aura tout ce qu'il lui faut pour le ruiné, pendant que lui finira heureux avec Ron. Il trouvera bien quelque chose pour qu'ils finissent ensemble.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé, si non dites le moi, et je verrais comment je peux m'améliorer . . .

**angele-vampiree** From my dreams


	5. Chapter 5

**Diclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartien, tout est à JK Rowling.

**Note :** Bon, je pense avoir légèrement rallongé, je dois, par contre, avoir quelques fautes, je m'en excuse déjà. Dans tous mes chapitres, je pense qu'il y aura un moment Harry/Severus. J'ai des idées concernant la suite, mais je ne pense pas faire une longue fic. Mais après, tout peut changer.

**Enjoy.**

* * *

CHAPITRE 5 :

_**Rappel du dernier chapitre : **__Donc Rita Skeeter aura tout ce qu'il lui faut pour le ruiné, pendant que lui finira heureux avec Ron. Il trouvera bien quelque chose pour qu'ils finissent ensemble._

La première chose que fit Severus en se réveillant, fut de mettre à jour La liste :

-Toucher un Iceberg. FAIT

-Dire à Ron et Hermione ce que je pense vraiment d'eux. FAIT

-Changer l'opinion de quelqu'un à propos de quelque chose qui me tiens vraiment à cœur.

-Embrasser UN professeur. FAIT

-Dire 'je t'aime' en le pensant vraiment. FAIT

Bon, pour le reste, je ne sais pas vraiment comment faire. Pour l'instant faudra que je lui pose des questions, et que je trouve un moyen pour ne pas qu'ils s'y dérobe. Évidemment, en bon serpentard que je suis, je vais bien trouver quelque chose. Quitte à improviser . . .

Sur ces réflexions très 'serpentardes', il se retourna dans son lit, avec l'intention de se rendormir, c'était les vacances, et il comptait bien en profiter. C'est avec stupéfaction qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas seul. Il vît Harry. Ensuite, il se souvint qu'il s'était couché après lui, qui était épuisé par ces pleurs.

Sans même sans rendre compte, il commença à le détailler, en passant de ses cheveux encore plus en bataille que d'habitude, ses yeux émeraude encore fermés, son nez, ainsi que sa bouche claire et bien définie, son torse légèrement musclé, sûrement par le quidditch.

Bon, bah apparemment, il dormait torse nu se disait-il, il en apprenait plus sur lui. Il s'en souciait sans s'en rendre compte. Mais s'il réfléchissait, il se rendrait compte qu'il en savait plus qu'il ne le pensait.

Tout à ses réflexions, il ne vit pas qu'Harry ouvrit les yeux. Et, malheureusement pour Severus, il se rendait bien compte qu'il le détaillait. Il en profita donc pour faire de même. Plus il le regardait, plus il se sentait amoureux de lui. Contrairement aux autres personnes, il le trouvait beau, ses cheveux n'étaient pas gras, ceci devait être du au vapeurs de potions, sûrement. Et il trouvait ses yeux magnifiques, deux orbes noirs dans lesquels il aimait se plonger, son teint n'était pas cireux, mais blafard, et ça ne le dérangeait pas.

Puis, sans savoir comment, ils se retrouvèrent les yeux dans les yeux. A se sonder mutuellement. Ils se rapprochèrent. Ça ne les dérangeait pas, au contraire, plus ils se rapprochaient, mieux ils étaient. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent, s'effleurèrent, se découvrirent. Severus tira Harry par la nuque pour qu'il soit plus près. Harry effleura sa joue, qu'il trouva douce comme de la soie au passage. Leurs lèvres dansaient ensembles, Harry ouvrit légèrement sa bouche lorsque que la langue de Severus lui en demanda l'accès. Ils se découvraient mutuellement, leurs cœurs battant la chamade, ils avaient la sensation que rien ne pourrait les atteindre.

Si ce n'est le manque d'air qui se fit sentir au bout de quelques secondes. Quelques secondes qui leurs avaient semblées des minutes entières. Après ce baiser, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, Harry avec les yeux brillant de son amour pour Severus, et Severus avec indécision.

Apparemment, il ne contrôlait plus rien, en ce moment. Il ne se rendait pas compte de la véracité de ces propos à cet instant.

Harry savait que s'il parlait, la magie de cet instant serait brisé. Il l'embrassa donc une seconde fois, en espérant lui faire comprendre ces sentiments, et en espérant que Severus les accepteraient. Il mit tous ses sentiments dans ce baiser.

Mais évidemment, si Severus comprit les sentiments d'Harry à son égard, lui ne comprit pas qu'il commençait, ou plutôt qu'il en avait bel et bien envers lui. Enfin, il le savait, mais refusait de le comprendre. Donc il se laissa faire, et profita. Qui donc pouvait l'aimer. Ça n'arrivait pas tous les jours, et de bons sentiments ne peuvent faire de mal à personne.

Après se dernier baiser, Severus demanda de but en blanc :

-Quels sentiments ressens-tu à mon égard ?

-Je . . .Je t'aime. Je t'aime vraiment, j'ai envie de tout savoir à ton égard, que tu sois tout le temps à mes côtés, que tu m'embrasse . . . Que tu m'aime toi aussi, mais je ne voile pas la face, je sais que ça n'arrivera pas. J'ai tout le temps le cœur qui bat à cent à l'heure quand tu est à côté de moi, comme à cet instant, tu peut vérifier !

Il prit la main de Severus et la posa délicatement sur son cœur, ce dernier se laissa faire, écoutant ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Il constata en même temps qu'il avait bien le cœur qui battait . . . Très vite, on peut le dire.

-Je pense à toi en permanence, je Veux te voir, te regarder, sentir ton odeur, te toucher. S'il te plait, je t'en prie, Aime moi. J'en ai besoin.

Il dit ces derniers mots avec désespoir, Severus ne doutait pas qu'il disait la vérité. Mais pour l'instant, il n'était pas près.

Harry attendait désespérément sa réponse, il pleurait, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

-Je suis désolé Harry, . . . Non, arrête de pleurer, je ne le mérite pas, mais je ne suis pas prêt à t'aimer, et si tu réfléchis, tu verra que tu ne m'aime pas plus que ça. Je ressens des sentiments à ton égard, mais . . C'est trop tôt, et je ne veux pas te donner de faux espoirs.

Harry pleurait maintenant à chaudes larmes. Il savait qu'il avait un petit espoir, mais si Severus ne le croyait pas amoureux de lui, alors, il aurait 'du travail' avant que Severus ne lui rende ses sentiments.

Comme pour prouver ce fait, il murmura comme une litanie sans fin

-je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime . . .

Severus, en était venu à en pleurer, enfin, il avait les larmes aux yeux. Et, encore une fois, il le prit dans ses bras, et lui répondit :

-Je te crois, je te crois, d'accord ? J'ai compris. Tu m'aimes.

Harry ne s'arrêta de pleurer que lorsqu'il sentit une larme tomber sur son dos. Il se redressa donc :

-Quoi ? Tu pleures ?

-Je ne supporte pas de te voir pleurer, je t'ai demander te t'arrêter.

Cette fois, ce fut Harry qui prit Severus dans ces bras, mais brièvement cette fois, car il savait que Severus avait vu qu'il ne pleurait plus. Il le fit donc parce qu'il en avait envie.

Ensuite, ils se levèrent, et ils virent avec stupeur qu'il était déjà midi. Pour détendre l'atmosphère, Harry dit à Severus :

- Tu peut rayer deux autre éléments de la liste. Il n'en reste qu'un, et je pense que tu sais ce que je veux faire pour le dernier.

-D'accord.

En effet, Severus avait bien compris qu'il allait vouloir lui faire changer d'avis sur ce que lui ressentait.

Mais pour le moment, il fit ce qu'il lui avait demander, et raya de nouveaux éléments de cette liste.

-Toucher un Iceberg.

-Dire à Ron et Hermione ce que je pense vraiment d'eux.

-Changer l'opinion de quelqu'un à propos de quelque chose qui me tiens vraiment à cœur.

-Embrasser UN professeur.

-Dire 'je t'aime' en le pensant vraiment.

Evidemment, pendant ce . . . Long moment, beaucoup plus de chose que d'habitude c'était passés. Ce qu'avait fait Blaise. Bon, ce n'était pas si . . . Affreux que ça, car il n'avait pas été le seul à le faire, si ce n'est que ça motivation était différente. Plusieurs septièmes années, des Gryffondors, Serdaigles, de toutes les maisons, avaient pris des photos dans le but de l'envoyer à différents journalistes. Mais personnes ne l'avait fait dans le but de nuire à Harry, sauf Zabini. Toutes les personnes de l'école savait que Rita Skeeter était mauvaise, très mauvaise, et que tous ce qu'elle faisait était dans le but de nuire à autrui.

Et c'était avec plaisir qu'elle avait découvert le hiboux de Zabini. Elle avait pris son temps pour faire le meilleur article possible, et l'avait envoyer à la première heure au ministère, avec les photos. Le ministère, l'avait même mit en gros titre, et l'avait envoyer partout gratuitement. La vie du Sauver avait le droit d'être connu de tous, était un peu comme leur slogan.

Et donc, quand tout le monde avait reçus leurs hiboux, ils étaient à la fois interloqués, et dégoutés, pour les amis du Gryffondors. Ainsi que les professeurs, qui ne supportait pas les articles de Rita Skeeter concernant, leur école, apparemment, elle n'aimait vraiment pas cette école.

Et pour les autres, ceux qui ne l'aimait pas ou qui lui voulait du mal, était, quant à eux, 'sur les roses', ils remerciaient intérieurement, la personne qui avait eu l'idée d'envoyer ces photos, ainsi que le discours qu'il avait prononcé.

D'ailleurs concernant ce discours, la plupart des personnes, qui ne l'avait pas entendus, étaient contente d'être partis, car rien qu'a voir écrit, il en avait presque peur, donc en vrai ! Pas pour eux, non.

Même Hermione et Ron, ne lui aurait pas fait ça. Ils avaient tous les deux réfléchis, après ce qu'il leur avait dit. Et finalement, ils avaient compris qu'il avait raison. Hermione se trouvait même aveugle, maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait, elle en avait parlé avec Drago, qui lui aussi, était d'accord, avec elle, même si ça lui avait presque écorché la gorge de lui faire avouer, mais c'est vrai, elle ne faisait plus du tout attention à Harry. En se 'repassant' le 'film' dans sa tête, elle voyait qu'Harry ne faisait même plus semblant, il ne souriait plus, répondait à peine à ses questions, et faisait bien évidemment attention à Ron, comme il l'avait lui-même dit. Il était bien tout le temps en train de le réconforter, de lui dire de ne pas se morfondre alors que lui-même se morfondait en permanence. Il ne venait d'ailleurs presque plus au repas. Elle allait lui faire des excuses, et faire plus attention à l'avenir, elle n'allait pas pour autant oublier Drago, mais elle allait aussi, s'occuper de Ron, et d'Harry. Il faudrait qu'ils parlent tous les deux avec Ron.

Quant à lui, Ron avait lui aussi décider de changer. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de réfléchir pour se rendre compte qu'Harry disait vrai, mais il était trop occuper à se morfondre, qu'il n'avait ne l'avait même pas remarquer, il avait besoin qu'on lui dise, donc ça ne lui avait pas fait mal, c'était la vérité. Donc il allait parler avec Harry et Hermione, et faire des efforts. Il savait que ce ne serait pas facile, mais il allait se chercher quelqu'un, et peut-être que ce serait la solution. Il avait des vus sur Zabini, il allait donc allez lui dire, sans réfléchir, sinon il n'irait jamais. Il le ferait à la fin du déjeuner, et s'occuperait plus de ses amis. Il était bien résigné à aller mieux.

Quand ils avaient vu l'article, on peut dire qu'il en avaient été horrifié.

Ils regardèrent qu'un même œil Dumbledore, qui guettait leur réaction. Ils attendait Harry, pour voir sa réaction. Qui risquait d'être explosive, au vu de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille.

Mais il ne se montra pas. Ce qui inquiéta ses amis, ou du moins espérait-ils le redevenir. Mais un coup d'œil vers Dumbledore les rassura quant au fait d'où il devait être. Il devait être chez là personne qu'il avait dit aimer. D'ailleurs, Hermione avait remarquer qu'à la façon dont il en parlait, il devait être amoureux de lui. Mais d'après elle, elle devait être la seule à l'avoir remarqué, car seule elle savait vraiment ce que c'était d'être amoureuse, et son amie, elle le connaissait vraiment, et à la façon qu'il avait eu rien que de dire 'personne qu'il aimait' les yeux brillants, elle pouvait dire qu'il l'aimait.

Quant au qui est-ce ? Elle se posait la question. Mais en regardant autour d'elle, en faisant l'inventaire des personnes manquantes à l'appel, il n'y avait que Snape qui y manquait. Elle ne voulait pas le croire. En regardant Dumbledore, qui apparemment, savait qu'elle comprendrait, elle sut que c'était vrai. Même si elle savait que Dumbledore avait confiance en lui, et qu'elle faisait confiance en son choix, elle avait qu'en même des doutes. Mais elle acceptait. Car de toute façon, s'il était amoureux de lui, rien ne le ferait changer d'avis.

La fin du déjeuner arrivée, Ron alla parler à Zabini, qui, bien évidemment, accepta d'être avec lui. Ils s'embrassèrent, tout allant bien dans le meilleur des monde.

Mais Zabini n'était pas comme tout le monde. Il ne voulait que détruire, et avait été détruit lui-même lorsque le seigneur des Ténèbres était arrivé à sa fin. Donc avec d'autres mangemorts, ils s'étaient mis en tête de détruire Harry Potter : Le sauveur. Blaise avait réussi la première phase de leur plan : approcher son entourage. Mais il aimait bien Ron, sincèrement, et depuis un certain moment, il avait envie de les trahir. Il n'accrochait plus à leurs idées. Avant, quand il avait la tête bourrée des idioties de ce bon vieux Voldy, il y croyait. Mais là, il ne suivait ces idées uniquement parce que sa mère l'y avait forcé.

Il allait leur annoncé cette décision à leur prochaine réunion. Ils n'étaient pas beaucoup, et n'avaient pas de moyens de le retrouver. Même sa mère ne savait pas qu'il refaisait sa dernière année à Poudlard, il lui avait dit qu'il était parti vivre avec Drago, son meilleur ami, dans un appartement individuel. Ils en avait même acheté un pour leurs vacances.

Au ministère, tout le monde ne parlait que du dernier article de Rita Skeeter, le ministre avait même décidé d'aller à Poudlard, rendre une visite à ce bon vieux Dumbledore, et Harry Potter, sois dit en passant. Il allait découvrir avec qui était Harry Potter. Il en avait parlé dans son discours, et le ministère allait chercher tout ça. Car ils avait commencé le travail, autant le finir.

Et bien sur, ce sera Rita Skeeter qui fera l'article. Mais il fallait mieux ne pas l'emmener, sinon, ils ne diront rien.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé, je remercie les personnes qui me font des reviews, ou me mettent dans leurs favoris. Et dites moi, si vous voulez que quelque chose se passe, ou s'il y à quelque chose que vous n'aimez pas, je suis ouverte à toutes propositions concernant l'histoire.  
N'oubliez pas, une review est gratuite, et mon seul salaire, enfin . . .

Angele-vampiree.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : Et non, l'œuvre de JK Rowling ne m'appartient toujours pas

Hey ! Je sais, ça fait très très longtemps que je n'avais pas posté de nouveau chapitre, mais je n'avais vraiment plus du tout d'idées, j'ai donc oublié ma fic, pour y revenir plus tard, et me voilà ! Ok, le chapitre n'est pas très long, et il doit y avoir des fautes mais j'ai le sentiments d'avoir plus avancé que dans mes précédents chapitres, j'espère que vous aurez la même impression. Bon, je vous laisse à mon chapitre ( attention, il est sauvage )

**Enjoy**

* * *

Une semaine avait passée depuis les derniers évènements. Le plan du ministère s'était mis en place, il avaient peaufinés les questions et prévus un plan de replis ( avec Dumbledore, il valait mieux ). Rita Skeeter était prête à harceler Harry, parce qu'il faut le dire, ele ne questionne pas, cela se rapproche beaucoup plus du harcèlement.

La vie continue lentement et doucement à Poudlard, Harry s'est éloigné de Severus, pour se rapprocher de lui sans lui faire peur et qu'il accepte enfin ses sentiments, Blaise avait révélé son ' côté obscur', d'ailleurs, il est toujours en froid avec le groupe, Hermione, Ron et Draco vont proposés leurs excuses à Harry, et aucuns d'entre eux ne se doute que Rita vas arriver.

C'est l'heure du petit déjeuner, les élèves se réveillent lentement, et s'étirent, pour la plupart avec la grâce d'un cachalot échoué sur la plage qui essaie d'avancer. Autant dire, avec aucune grâce. Harry, lui émerge de son lit avec le puissant désir d'y retourner, et de ne pas se lever pendant des jours et des jours. Mais les cours n'attendent pas, et son estomac non plus ! Et c'est en pensant à ce qu'il allait manger qu'il se leva, se doucha et s'habilla à la vas-vite pour se précipiter dans la Grande-Salle.

Il s'assit au bout de la table, tout seul, en pensant avec une certaine mélancolie au temps où il était encore avec ses amis, déprimé, certes, mais pas vraiment tout seul. Mais maintenant, il allait un peu mieux, Severus l'avait aider, il avait fait le deuil de son innocence et avait tourné la page. Tout en concentrant ses pensées sur autre chose, il pris un toast ( 2 ou 3), deux oeufs, des fruits, du jus de citrouilles, et d'autres éléments non-identifés qui lui donnent envie.

Tout à son repas, il n'a pas vu ses anciens amis qui arrivent et se dirigent vers lui. Ce n'est que lorsque Ron se racle la gorge qu'il daigne lever le regard de son toast :

-Nous sommes désolé, on a réfléchis, et on à bien vus que l'on ne se souciait plus du tout de toi, nous voudrions que tout redevienne comme avant, si tu le veux bien ?, dit Ron, très hésitant et . . . Avec son air . . . Bête ? Oui, on peux le dire !

-Ok, je suis d'accord, mais vous ne me refaites plus jamais ça, ok ?

-Totalement d'accords !, disent-ils d'un même voix.

Et ils c'est sur cette phrase qu'il s'attablent tous aux côtés de Harry, toute mélancolie envolé. Et ils discutent tous comme si rien ne s'était passé, en prenant de leurs nouvelles, Hermione en faisant des sous-entendus sur Severus et Harry, qui rougit à chaque fois, sans se rendre compte que le premier nommé le regarde depuis la table des professeurs.

Il comprends ce qu'il se passe, en même temps, vu tout les regards d'Hermione dans sa directions et ses clins d'œils d'une discrétion étonnante, comment ne pas comprendre ?! Donc il réfléchit, justement sur cette 'relation', est-ce qu'il l'aime ? Sûrement, mais jusqu'à quel point ? Severus se rend donc compte de ses sentiments, et il commence à souffrir de la distance de Harry, qui lui, attends patiemment. Severus se demande comment se révéler après que Harry se soit révélé à lui sans paraître ridiculement mièvre en allant le chercher et lui faire une déclaration digne des plus beaux films romantiques. Parce qu'il ne veux surtout pas paraître pour un mièvre adolescent, surtout pas.

Et c'est là que Rita Skeeter vas nous devenir utile.

Après le déjeuner, tous le monde suis sa classe et vont dans leurs cours. Pour Harry, Hermione et Ron, c'est juste potions, Hermione, elle qui se doit de prendre des options à arithmancie. Pendant qu'Hermione en est à faire des clins d'œils à Harry devant Ron qui ne comprend absolument pas ce qui ce passe, tout le monde se rassemble ( gryffondors et poufsouffles ) devant la porte du professeur Snape.

Pour cette année, ce dernier est justement devenus légèrement plus compréhensif ( faut pas trop en demander, non plus ), et attentif, il est donc plus ouvert, et ses cours se passe beaucoup mieux, ce qui le surprend énormément, mais il est maintenant un professeur apprécier et respecté.

Il ouvre la porte doucement et demande à ces élèves d'entrer. Ce qu'ils font tous dans le calme. Harry est à côté d'un poufsouffle pas très bavard ( pas du tout ) qui s'appelle Justin. Le cours passe vite, ils réussissent presque tous leurs potions ( Neville ), et pas d'explosion ( même si Neville n'y est pas passé loin ).

En sortant du cours, Harry et Ron vont vers le parc tandis qu'Hermione se dirige fièrement vers son cours d'arithmancie, elle est spure d'avoir ( encore ) récolté la meilleure note au dernier contrôle.

Pendant qu'Harry et Ron sortent, ils se font interpellés par Severus, qui n'avaient que leurs cours se matin.

-Dumbledore nous demande, Potter.

Et c'est sur cette phrase on ne peu plus simple qu'ils se dirigent vers le bureau du vieux fou, comme il est communément appelé. Severus ne sait pas plus qu'Harry pourquoi ils sont convoqué dans son bureau. Mais il a un mauvais pressentiment.

-Marshmallow au citron.

Ils prennent l'escalier et entrent directement par la porte qui est déjà ouverte.

-Severus, Harry, Rita Skeeter aimerait vous interviewers. Rita, vous avez une demi heure, pas une minute de plus. Conclut-il d'un ton sévère.

-Ce sera suffisant.

Dumbledore quitta la pièce par une autre porte qui donnait sur on ne sait quelle pièce obscure qui était sûrement remplie de bonbons au citron.

-Alors, Harry, tu as relaché tes fantôles du passé sur tes amis et . . .

-Je n'ai pas . . ., coupa Harry, pris au vif

-Tu n'as pas assez fait attention à ce que tu as dit,

-Au contraire, j'ai très longuement réflé . .

-ET nous savons donc que tu est avec quelqu'un, Dit-elle avec l'air de ' je sais quelque chose grâce à quelqu'un, et tu ne sauras pas qui '

-Non, je ne le suis pas, et si je le suis, ça ne vous regarde pas, sale vipère

-Tut tut tut, première erreur, tu as utilisé le verbe être au présent, donc tu EST avec quelqu'un, pas la peine de mentir, tu viens de confirmer ce que je savais déjà, mais la question est qui ?! J'ai déjà une petite idée, lanca-t-elle en regardant Severus, qui ne savait plus où se mettre, Mais la question est de savoir si cette idée est fondée ou pas. J'ai remarquée que lorsque tu es parti en trombe, une personne à suivit. Vous, dit-elle en pointant Severus du doigt. Tout le monde était trop sous le choc pour le remarquer, mais sur les vidéos que l'on m'a envoyés, ce signe est plus que visible, lanca-t-elle fière.

Harry regarde Severus, au bord des larmes, est-ce qu'il accepte ses sentiments, ou pas ?

Severus, voyant la question dans les yeux d'Harry, pis les devant, et répondit à sa place :

-Oui nous sommes ensembles, et si ça vous dérange, vous pouvait toujours vous transformer en rat, et là, je pourrais vous écrasé, avec plaisir, et je connais même beaucoup de personnes qui se feront un plaisir de venir m'aider, dit-il, en colère.

Sur cette phrase, il prit Harry, qui commençait à pleurer dans ses bras. Dumbledore arriva en même temps, et congédia Rita, d'un regard.

-Les garçons, vous pouvez partir, leur dit-il avec ce regard bienveillant qui exaspère tellement de personnes que l'ont ne peux plus les comptés.

Et ils partent, tout en se demandant ce que Skeeter vas bien pouvoir faire de cette déclaration, car il est évident qu'elle vas déformer les faits, ou qu'elle vas les dénigrés.

* * *

Alors, vos impressions ? Pas trop nul ? Je recule pas ? Un pitite review, s'il vous plait, Humhum (okjesors) ^-^

Angele-vampiree


	7. Chapter 7

**Note : **This is the end ! Et oui, j'arrête ici ! Je suis arrivée la où je voulais aller, j'ai fait la fin que je voulait, à défauts d'avoir fait une très très bonne histoire ( de mon point de vue ). Si vous avez des demandes à faire, demandez ! Je veux bien faire sur commande ;P

**Disclaimer** : Et non, je ne possède toujours aucun droit sur l'histoire original et les personnages.

**Enjoy**

* * *

Le lendemain, Harry, Severus et Dumbledore attendent avec impatience la parution de la Gazette, pour voir les inepties que cette Skeeter vas bien pouvoir transmettre au monde magique.

Harry à l'esprit en paix, pourrait-on dire. Il a fait tout ce qui lui tenait à cœur, et Severus est "officiellement" avec lui. Même si personne ne le sait, si quelqu'un le savait, ils s'en ficheraient. Et tout le monde va sûrement savoir, aujourd'hui.

Ils ont l'appui de Dumbledore, ils ne serons pas complètement rejetés, au pire, et Harry aura sûrement l'appui de ses amis, par la même occasion.

Harry était assis et grignote plus qu'autre chose, sous les regards appuyés de ses amis qui ne veulent pas qu'il retombe dans sa dépression.

Plus le temps passe, plus la salle se remplis doucement, jusqu'à être pleine. Et c'est à ce moment là, précisément que les hiboux arrivent et déposent le courrier de chacun, ainsi qu'un journal pour ceux qui y sont inscris devant tout le monde.

Harry à presque fermé les yeux dans l'attente d'un quelconque réaction dans la salle. Il rouvre donc doucement ses yeux, voyant que toute la salle se regarde, bouche bee. Quelques uns regardent Harry, d'autres Severus, et d'autre encore, leur assiette. Mais ces derniers sont plus rares. Certaines personnes ont l'air dégoutées, d'autres indignées, d'autres sans fichent autant que de leurs premier caleçon.

Bref, Harry s'attendait à pire. Vraiment pire. Mais, apparemment, les mentalités avaient évolués avec la guerre pour ne plus se préoccuper des potins quotidiens.

Dumbledore a l'air soulagé, Severus arbore le même air impassible, même si Harry peut voir un léger soulagement dans ses yeux.

Ses yeux se tournent maintenant vers ses amis. Qui le regarde comme d'habitude, rien n'a changé dans leurs regards.

Hermione prends finalement la parole, voyant l'air détendu d'Harry :

" - Je dois avouer, Harry, qu'on s'en doutait légèrement depuis la dernière fois", dit-elle, se tournant légèrement vers Ron, qui acquiesce légèrement.

" - Si on devait compter le nombre de fois où tu le regardes, qui ne peux pas le voir !", rajoute Ron, avec un léger sourire.

Harry, rasséréné par l'acceptation de tout le monde, retrouve l'appétit, et commence à manger tranquillement.

Il a potions aujourd'hui, ainsi que quelques autres cours, mais il a beaucoup de temps libre, le lendemain, c'est les vacances, donc les professeurs sont un peu plus laxistes et l'emploi du temps beaucoup moins chargés.

OoOoOoOo

Après avoir fini tous les cours qu'ils avaient, ainsi que tous leurs devoirs, qu'Hermione leur a gentiment ordonnés de faire, ils se dirigent tous vers le lac.

Où ils discutent pendant presque tout l'après-midi, jusqu'à ce qu'il se taisent soudainement en regardant quelque chose derrière Harry.

Harry se retourne doucement, pour finalement tomber sur Severus, qui a un léger sourire et est habillé moldu, pour une fois, un simple jean noir et un haut aussi simple. Il doit avouer que ça lui va très bien.

Harry regarde ses amis qui lui donnent leur permission pour retrouver avec le professeur.

Ils finissent la journée tranquillement, en commençant par une petite ballade main dans la main, pour finir dans l'appartement de Severus, à se bécoter tranquillement et parler de tout et de rien. Surtout de rien.

Ils ont parlé de la journée de Severus, de celle d'Harry, de la pluie et du beau temps. Bref, rien que de très banal.

Le dîner finit par arriver, ils se séparent, se souhaitent mutuellement une bonne nuit, et Harry finit sa première journée de tranquillité, en paix avec tout le monde, avec lui-même, et heureux.

* * *

Et voilà, je sais c'était très très court, mais je voit pas l'intérêt de continuer ce chapitre pour faire un truc qui ressemble à rien, donc, bah désolé !

Encore une fois, si vous voulez quelque chose, réclamations, acclamations, je prend tout, vous pouvez reviewez, je prend tous les avis en compte !

Angele-vampiree


	8. RaR

Lukas Black : Bah je compte arrêter là, mais si on me demande un épilogue, j'en ferais sûrement un. Si les gens en ont envie, évidemment.


End file.
